


Changing Targets

by Peppermint_Miraculous (Peppermint_Shamrock)



Series: Peppermint's Rare Pair Month Oneshots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Rare Pair Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Shamrock/pseuds/Peppermint_Miraculous
Summary: In the midst of battle, Ladybug and Chat Noir encounter Kagami taking out her frustrations about her date on the Akuma minions.Written for ML Rare Pair Month Day 28 Prompt - You Okay?





	Changing Targets

**Author's Note:**

> Something more lighthearted to close out Rare Pair Month, unrelated to the angsty AU I posted earlier.

Kagami almost welcomed Akuma attacks. Especially the ones that spawned a large number of mindless minions. There really wasn’t much better stress relief than taking up her foil and taking out her frustrations on waves of opponents like a real-life video game. In a way, she envied Ladybug and Chat Noir, they got to do this everyday.

And Kagami had good reason to be frustrated right now. The reason, of course, was Adrien. Why did he keep inviting her on dates if he was going to spend most of them chasing after Marinette, instead? What the hell was he playing at?

Next time, she was putting her foot down. No more double dates. Next time, it would just be him and her.

She smacked down some poor soul that got too close.

No, she reflected, it was really past time to face the truth – this wasn’t going to work out, him and her. They got along much better as friends and rivals than as boyfriend and girlfriend, and in the end, it was probably for the best that she’d found that out so early through these double dates.

If this was how he was going to act…so inconstant, so wishy-washy – then he wasn’t for her, as much as she had wanted it to work out. And really, it wouldn’t work out for many girls, down the line. Adrien needed to get his act together. The next girl might not be so patient with him.

She’d talk about it with him, as his friend, later. But for now, she was going to get all her frustration out of her system.

Again and again, her blade struck. They were crowding around her in even greater numbers now, falling back less and less, giving her less room to maneuver. All the better, a challenge was more satisfying than easy targets.

Kagami was unexpectedly yanked to the side, and as she tried to twist to respond to her attacker, she found herself pulled into the air. Briefly disoriented, she gripped her foil tightly, only to find that it was somehow bound to her side.

Her feet touched something solid, and she was released.

“Are you okay?”

Kagami looked up to see Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ah. Ladybug must have pulled her out of harm’s way, and brought her up to the building, out of the reach of the Akuma’s minions. Internally, she grumbled. The heroes meant well, of course, but she hadn’t quite finished working off her frustrations yet.

“I had it handled,” she said, shortly.

“Our job is to protect civilians,” Ladybug said, a touch short herself.

“Well, you can take your frustration out on them, why not us?”

Ladybug blinked. “Frustration?”

Ah, what the hell, if she couldn’t fight any more, at least she could rant.

“My date ditched me. Better I take my frustrations out on them,” she gestured below, “than him, right?”

Chat Noir made an odd movement, almost like a flinch.

“There is an akuma attack going on,” he said, tentatively, “lots of people get separated. He probably didn’t mean it…”

“This isn’t about the akuma attack,” Kagami cut him off. “He always does this – takes me out on a date, then spends all his time paying attention to the other girl he likes.”

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir reacted to that with unusual surprise.

“He’s not…he doesn’t…I mean, are you sure?” Chat Noir said.

“Can you think of another reason why a guy would be all over the other girl? No, he’s definitely more into her, he just doesn’t know how to get what he wants. I know how he is; it’s just like in fencing, he needs a rival to push him to step up his game.”

“…are you sure you’re not…mistaken? I’m sure there could be another explanation…” Chat Noir said hesitantly.

“You weren’t there,” Kagami said, losing her patience. It wasn’t like this mattered to him at all; he had no need to be so hung up on it. “Don’t worry about me, though. I’ve already made up my mind. He’s going to be hopeless at romance without a rival, and I already know how to compete against him. I’ll show him how to win over Marinette. I intend to beat him, of course, but maybe he’ll learn something for the next girl.”

Ladybug made a strange, strangled choking noise, staring at Kagami with wide eyes, while Chat Noir blinked at her with a slightly parted mouth.

“What?” she said. “She’s an attractive, pleasant, smart girl. Anyone would want her. Or do you think I’m not capable of wooing her? Because I assure you, I strive to be the best in whatever I do, whether sport, school, hobby, or romance. And the best get the best girlfriends.”

Ladybug made another unidentifiable noise. Kagami ignored it. Really, it wasn’t _that_ outrageous that she’d go after Marinette. Perhaps if they’d met in different circumstances, Kagami would’ve already been vying for her.

“Uh…okay, then,” Chat Noir said slowly. “Well, uh…good luck with that, Ladybug and I need to be on our way to, you know, do superhero stuff. Defeat the Akuma, save the day, and all that. See you around.” With that, he turned and jumped across the rooftops.

Ladybug stood still for a moment, made another noise that  _might_ have been words, but possibly not, and took off after her partner.

Weird.

Kagami shrugged it off – superheroes with weird hangups about romance weren’t her problem. Getting off the roof, however, was.  Fortunately, most places these days kept their roof access unlocked for the superheroes’ convenience, so Kagami had no trouble passing through down to the street below, and making her way back to the park where she had been on her date.  She searched the area for either Marinette or Adrien, but found neither. Probably waiting out the Akuma together, or at least, Adrien would be out looking for Marinette during the attack.

Marinette’s date was still there, though. Kagami gave him a brief nod of acknowledgement.

Adrien returned, and headed straight for her. To her surprise, he immediately apologized for not being there.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. She wanted to talk about his behavior, of course, but she had enough tact to know that that was best addressed in private.

“I mean it,” he insisted. “I’m sorry. I know you probably feel like I’ve been ignoring you. That wasn’t my intention – I want to spend time with all my friends, and I’m…not so good at balancing that, I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And I didn’t take your feelings into consideration, and I…really should apologize for that.”

Kagami’s eyes widened in surprise, then softened. “Apology accepted,” she said, calmly. Maybe they wouldn’t need to have a talk about it, after all.

She still intended on competing for Marinette, however. No apology was getting him out of that one.

Speaking of Marinette, she still hadn’t returned. Her date, too, seemed to realize this.

“Have either of you seen Marinette?” he asked.

Adrien shook his head. “No, but I’m sure she’s fine. Ladybug took care of everything as always.”

“I wonder where she is…” the other boy said.

“Maybe one of you should try _calling_ her?” Kagami said dryly. Really, _this_ was the level of her competition? Unless Adrien and this other boy stepped up their game, she’d have Marinette in no time.

.

.

.

“Marinette, shouldn’t you go back to the park?”

“I can’t go back there, Tikki!” Marinette said, frantically pacing around her room. “You heard what Kagami said! What if she starts flirting with me? I don’t know how to deal with that!”

“Why not?” Tikki asked, tilting her head in confusion. “Chat Noir flirts with you all the time, and you aren’t bothered by that.”

“This is different!” Marinette insisted, flopping down on her chaise and groaning into the fabric.

“How is it different?”

“Chat Noir is…Chat Noir. Kagami is Kagami.”

Tikki still didn’t understand.

“He’s a flirt! Even if he means it, he’s so over the top that I can’t take it seriously. It’s just playing. But Kagami? The _Ice Queen_? I’ll barely even be able to get words out!”

“You mean like you are with Adrien?” Tikki asked, starting to get a better idea of what was going on here.

Marinette just groaned again and buried her head under a pillow.

Tikki decided not to press the matter. Marinette would figure things out in her own time.


End file.
